Broken X
by Hexanna
Summary: Red X gets raped twice and only a week later the teen titans find out. He is forced to stay with them in till further notice. But when he feels the presences of his rapist in the tower will he be able to swallow his pride and ask the titans for help
1. Hurt

Broken X

**Broken X**

Red X whimpered as the pain shot through his body, how could he let this happen to him. Him the notorious Red X. He had been captured by a man bigger than Slade him self, who took him to his house and raped him. And now it was happening again but this time it was in his bed, his apartment, his sanctuary and he was power less to stop it. He felt tears fall down his face and he let out a sob, then his attacker rammed himself into him again and he screamed in pain, tears streamed down his face as he wished that he had listen to his friends and gone with them on a skiing trip to the Alps. When his attacker was finished with him he crawled into a corner of his apartment and cried, he felt the floor move and feared that the men was not done with him and had come back for more. He felt him pick him up by the scruff of his neck and he yelped in not only pain but also fright he smelt the garlic on the mans breath and heard him say the one thing he didn't want to hear "Say one word and I will come back for more, **Do you understand**" Red X shivered but didn't answer then the man shook him "I said **Do you understand" **X nodded and let out a whimper as he was

dropped on the floor "Thats my little bitch" and then he left leaving a crying Red X in the corner of the room covered in his own blood

Time Skip: One Week

"Stop!" came a voice behind X he turned around to find the Teen Titans with their fearless leader Robin on his heals

"Oh great, it's you," he said flatly then something caught his eye and he turned around to find a girl with hair as black as the ace of spades and beautiful crimson eyes, WTF WERE DID THAT COME FROM, X mentally kicked himself and looked her over she was wearing a T-shirt with a baggy neck, she was wearing a skirt which split at the front, underneath she had a pair of shorts which stopped at her hips, her shoes were like sandals which went up to her knees, on her left hand she had a finger less glove that went up to her elbow and on her right she had the same but it stopped at her wrist. X was impressed but still took a fighting stance readying himself for an attack but it never came, but what did come was a sound he hoped he would never need to hear again. The voice. That voice. IT. WAS. HIM. Red X whirled around and ran from the Titans not caring if he lost the battle, he then felt a hand on his shoulder, he panicked and turned around and fired two restraints but they both missed but he hadn't been aiming for anything in particular, so he just ran but he did not get far as he got hit in the head by the crimson eyed girl. He heard the walking toaster say something sounding like "Hex, your the man" or something like that he started losing his grip on reality and a couple of seconds later every thing went black.

Hex looked down at the teen super thief and wondered what had made him react like that when she touched him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around, "Hex? Are you okay" Raven asked Hex nodded and picked X up the other Titans looked confused and even more so when she started walking to words the T-tower

X Woke to someone saying his name he open his eyes and looked around. He was in the T-towers med bay and the first thing he noticed was that his left arm was bare and an IV-tube was attached to it the second thing he noticed was that crimson eyed girl was looking at him. He suddenly sat straight up clutching his stomach, the girl understood because the next minute She lifted his mask so just his mouth was showing,

A few seconds later Red X retched, he coughed up stomach acid and retched again as his stomach gave a terrible lurch.

After X had finished Hex put the bowl he had been sick in down and looked at him curled up in a ball momentarily accosted from vomiting. She looked at the young man with pity, what could have done this to the once so proud Red X. Hex had read his file and see how he moved on tapes but this was not the cocky, selfish, argent thief that the Teen Titans knew so well. Hex Sighed and turned to check his vitals, she stopped when she heard a sob come from the bed, she turned around and stopped in her tracks. Red X was crying as in really crying, Hex walked over to him and touched his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see that he winced. Hex then took a deep breath and asked him the one question that he did not expect "X Has someone… umm…touched you with out your permission?" to her surprise he nodded and then cried even harder. Hex took a sedative out, pinched Xs skin and jabbed the syringe in to his body. After about five seconds his body went limp and Hex strapped him down in fear that when he woke up he would panic and hurt himself trying to find a way to get out of the tower.

Raven looked up as Hex walked in and was surprised to see her dressed as a civilian. "Going somewhere, Hex?" She asked eyebrow raised in a suspicious manner, Hex looked up and Raven could see that she had been crying. She was now frowning, Raven now knew that something was wrong, very wrong. Hex never frowned. Never. "Hex, whats wrong did X hurt you", Cyborg turned around from his spot on the sofa and saw her tear stained face and immediately his big brother instinct was to question Red X rather roughly, but he walked over to her and but an arm around her. She looked at him and tears started falling down her face, she looked away and walked over to the sofa sat down took a deep breath and mumbled something but neither Raven or Cyborg got it they looked at her with question marks all over their faces. "Err… What was that Hex?" Cyborg asked Hex looked annoyed but repeated herself "I said: He does not like being touched and then I mean physical" she said "So?" Rea said still looking confused "Don't you see?" Hex said sounding irritated "No" they said simultaneously "I…I think Red X has been raped.

(A\N)

Dun, dun duun OK please review and tell me if I am any good second fic so be nice. By the way: I do not own Teen Titans and its people so… please review


	2. Safe Here With You

**Okay I will continue this story for ducky-jewell because she was the first to Review on this story now for me to continue on this story I what all readers to review or I will stop this story and remove it for good (maybe) sorry that was rude but still could you all try to review please **

**Hex **

**Broken X: Chapter 2**

"WHAT" Robin yelled at what he had just heard. Hex looked at her leader and blew a stray hair from her face

"I said: I. THINK. WE. SHOULD. LET. HIM. STAY. HERE. FOR. A. COUPLE. OF. DAYS" "I know you said that, but why I mean he's a thief" Robin said, Hex looked at him with disbelief. "_Does he really think like that"_ she thought, she shook her head " you don't seem to understand Robin, he needs us right now I cant tell you why he… he just does if he stays here he… he will be gone before you know it" she said looking at the other Titans for Support but got none. "Hex you want my answer well here it is: NO, NEVER, NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, HET (Said Njet)" Hex looked at her leader and then at Raven and Cyborg who looked at her with pleading eyes as if they were telling her to tell the other teens why she wanted to help him of all people, Hex took a deep breath looked Robin in the eyes and told him everything.

After she was finished, Robin, BB and Star looked just as confused as before, maybe more so. "Hex I think you should tell them what you told me and Cyborg earlier" Hex nodded "Tell us what Hex?" Beast Boy asked

"I…I…Um... I Think Red X may have been…um… raped" She said in a small voice looking guiltily at the floor. The silence that followed was creepy and Hex took it as her cue to go, she turned around and started to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Robin's voice "He…He can stay here for now, but he is in your charge okay, Hex" he said not looking at her, Hex smiled " Yes Robin, That`s fine but can he have the empty room next to mine?" she asked looking at him, Robin looked up at her and nodded, Hex ran over to him and gave him a hug then ran out of the room.

Robin looked at the shut door with disbelief; he could still not believe what Hex had just said about Red X. He turned around to the rest of the team, who had still not taken inn what Hex had said about Red X "What now?" Beast Boy asked looking from Raven to Cyborg who did not seem surprised by what Hex had said "Friend Robin would you be so kind too tell me what this "Rape" is?" Starfire asked looking at Robin as the colour was drained from his face "Err… Raven can answer that question for you Star" and so the boys ran not wanting to hear what Raven was going to say to Starfire on the subject of rape.

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE" a terrified scream rang though the corridors in the T-tower, Hex ran to the infirmary and ran in to see Red X struggling with the bounds, completely hysterical obviously having thinking that he was going to get raped again since he could not move, Hex ran in and cut the bounds, X stopped struggling but was shaking uncontrollable and his shoulders were heaving and Hex knew that he was crying, gingerly she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug she held him like that entil he had stopped crying and was breathing normally, she let go, pulling him of the bed and dragging him to were her room was.

Once she was inside she turned around and looked X in the eyes, or did so as best as she could with the mask on "Right X you are going to stay in the room adjacent to mine so I can keep an eye on you while you stay her. Now there are a few rules I must set for your own safety: 1) You MUST not leave the tower 2) Robin has put you in my charge and the other Titans do not like you so much, which means that you can not leave your room with out me or if the other Titans wish to speak with you 3) I will be here if you want to talk about what happened." Hex paused for a minute and then continued

"And that is it but at some point I must take you to a doctor so he/she can check you so that we know that it has not been any permanent damage to your body and I will take Cyborg or Beast Boy to your apartment so we can check out the damage done there and clean it up before someone finds out, Okay?" Hex looked at Red X (Lets just call him X for short) who was looking around the room he looked at her and nodded, she smiled and grabbed his arm, looking at him kindly, showing him were he was going to sleep.

X looked around the room, the girl he had recently identified as Hex was currently telling him were the bathroom was, were the cameras where and when he would be able to eat, he looked around the room and saw a king sized bed, which in fact he was dying to sleep in, not only because he was tired but also because it was different from the bed he had at home, were _**It**_happened, he froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder but quickly relaxed when he saw who it was "X, are you okay?" she asked looking concerned at him, X nodded and walked over to the bed, lying down on it and instantly felt tired, he shut his eyes and curled up into a tight but also lose ball, he sighed and new for some odd and absurd reason that he was safe here with Hex.

Hex smiled and turned around to leave the room "Don`t leave please I'm scared" Hex stopped and turned around to see X looking at her, now there were two things she noticed about him, 1) He wasn't just scared he was terrified, 2) His masks eye was gone and staring back at her was a red eye, she looked closer and saw a little white hair sticking out as it was covering X`s eye a little bit. Hex walked over and grabbed his arm, dragging him into her room "You can stay here for tonight but tomorrow you must sleep in your room, Okay" X nodded and looked for a place were he could sleep "Em… were will I um… sleep?" he asked talking for the first time since he came here, looking at the bed and then at the sofa, Hex blushed but didn't show it to X, "um… you can sleep on the sofa it is quite comfy actually, so… you wont wake up all stiff" X nodded and walked over to the sofa, he looked at Hex and lay down thinking "_She trusts you X don`t mess it up or she will give up on you" _his eyes started to get very heavy and in the end he gave in to the darkness.

_Running. Running fast. __Running faster, X didn`t now how long he had been running, he just new that he did not want to get caught and it was raining, the roads were slippery and he had already fallen more than once. He rounded a corner and tripped over some bags which were in the street he tried to get up but couldn't "Got you now my little friend, you will not get away from me" X froze. He was still on his tail, he squeaked as his foot was grabbed and he started going backwards. He tried to turn and se his attacker but to no avail. He looked up just in time to se a hammer coming crashing down on to his head, after that it was all black. _

_X Woke up to see that he was tied to a bed and that all of his clothes besides his boxer shorts were gone, It was only then that he noticed the man in the corner of the room and to his horror the man was nude and grinning like a manic "W-what d-do y-you w-want" he said to the man, the man continued to grin but now moved towards the bed. When he was close enough he crawled on to it and began to play with X`s hair after a wile he answered the young thief`s question but sadly it was not an answer he wanted to hear, "you" he said and then he ripped the teens boxers off and straddled him, not long after the room was filled with a child`s screams and sobs_

Hex woke to find X thrashing about and was obviously having a nightmare. Hex got up from her bed and walked over to him, at first she tried to calm him down by just whispering kind words in his ear but when that did not work she started to shake him. After a few seconds he sat strait up, breathing heavily. Hex touched his arm, saw how bad he flinched and immediately hugged him, she felt him tremble and sighed. Hex took the nearly unconscious X to her bed and put him down onto it, she then lay down to join him, just as she closed her eyes she felt a pair of arms slip round her waist, she smiled and snuggled into him feeling safe for the first time since she joined the Titans.

(A/N)

OK I hope that was satisfactory for ducky-jewell and other readers I will update as soon as I can

Hex 


	3. I Know your pain

Chapter 3X opened his eyes and almost yelled in surprise when he saw who was next to him and whom he had his arms around. "_HEX! OH shit! What now? What now?_" he thought as he frantically looked around the room for a reason to get up. He looked back at Hex who was now moving and with drew his hands quickly away from her body, feeling like he had broken a silent promise to himself and retreated from the bed to the corner of the room. He sat down and looked at Hex, until she started moving in a more awake sort of way and quickly made it look like he was asleep. "I know you're awake X, don't even try and make me think you moved during the night `cause I know you didn`t" She said as she got up and out of bed. "Now come on we need to go and get you some civilian clothes" Was all she said as she walked over to him and dragged him out of the room.

"Robin?" "Yes, Beast Boy" "Why are you letting Red X live here? I mean hasn`t he put us thought hell every time we were up against him?"Robin didn't. No. Couldn't answer the question. All he could do was look out the window as he saw Hex drag Red X to the main land

"Hex" Red whind "were are we going" he jumped over another alleyway waiting for an answer

"We are going to the best shopping place in town: HOT TOPIC" Hex almost screamed

Red X sweat dropped and looked around nervously hoping no one recognised him.

"Em… Hex? Do you…um…Do you think that… after we have done all the shopping and doctor appointment things that instead of just going back to the tower we can just walk around town for a bit"

He said chewing his lower lip nervously Hex looked at the teen and nodded smiling at how natural he seemed now that he was out of the tower and away from the other titans

"Hey, X can I ask you something?"

"You just did, Pet"

Hex raised an eye brow "Pet?"

"Uh… S-sorry… I-I… It just… seemed like the right moment… sorry I didn't mean to be rude and I… just sorry, didn't mean sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm very sor-"

"X, I don't mind you calling me Pet" she said smiling at him

"Y-you don't?"

"No I don't; you see back home, to call someone Pet is a sign of affection"

"Were do you come from, Hex?"

"Norway, but my family is English and I spent much of my time in England or to be more specific: York my favourite town"

"But you have an American accent? So how can you be English?"

"God I hope not and I am English because my passport says so"

"Your… passport…?"

"Yeah it says I'm English so I'm English"

"But… you don't sound English"

"I think that's because my accent is mixed with Norwegian `nd English"

"You can speak Norwegian?"

"Yes, and that's `cause I spent the first 14 years of my life living there"

"How old are you?" "How old so you want me to be?"

"um…" "I'm 16" "You're a hole year older than me?!"

"Guess so"

"Damn it!"

"Why?"

"Er… No reason"

Hex shrugged and jumped down from the roof they had been surfing "Come on, Red, let's go in" Red looked up at the building it looked old, used and ugly at the back but he would bet his Xenothium belt that at the front it was all lights and glamour

"Red? You coming?" Red looked at Hex and turned to join her at what looked like to be were the shop gets its clothes delivered "Hex, what are we doing back here?" "You`re a thief, use your head. You see I am broke so we have to steal the clothes"

X was shocked.

"But you're a Titan"

"Yes, yes I am a Titan, but before that I was a thief just like you `sept I stole so I could survive and not because I was bored. Now lets just go in, choose and go out again" Red walked into the dark room and instantly felt trapped, it reminded him of the room he had been in when 'it' had happened for the first time.

"Red over here, come on, I found some clothes" he herd Hex say He walked over to her and looked at the boxes and then at her, she smiled, grabbed some clothes and walked behind some boxes to change Red did the same when they came out Red looked at Hex and wonder if she had coloured her hair 'cause what used to be black was now a red, orange colour.

"Em…Hex your hair" Hex looked at him and smiled "I use a spell to keep who I am a secret, but I use it when I'm with the titans"

Red nodded and looked her over: Her hair was now a ginger colour and her eyes were a very dark blue almost black. On the bottom she was wearing a black and red a mini skirt, on the top she had a T-shirt saying : "I don't get nightmares, I give them" this was Burgundy and in Red`s opinion it made her look beautiful, her shoes were ankle high biker boots and on her head she had a cap on sideways, all in all: She was FUCKING beautiful.

Hex looked at Red with mild fascination and looked at what he was wearing: On the bottom he was wearing a pair of long shorts that stopped at his ankles they were black and had deliberate rips in them, on the top he had a big T-shirt, a very big T-shirt the arms stopped at his elbows and it hid most of his bottom to, on his feet he was wearing boots like her and then… His face Hex looked up and saw he had not taken his mask of.

"Do you trust me, Red?"

Red looked up and looked shocked "OF COURSE"

"Then take off your mask"

"I can't "

"Why not, Red?"

"I just can't, you`ll be scared of me"

"Red, I all ready know that your hair is white and your eyes are red, so just show me your face"

Red hesitated at first, but in the end he took hold of it and took it of Immediately after he had done it, he turned his face down towards the floor waiting for the gasp that was sure to come Silence Red flinched when he heard Hex move, thinking that she was leave him here, alone. Red screwed his eyes shut when he felt a hand on his chin making him face whoever it was.

"Red, I want you to open your eyes and look at me"

"_Hex? She's still here, but why?"_

"Red, please" Red opened his eyes and looked at Hex, her smile was warm and mad him feel worth something.

"There, was that so hard?"

"I-I guess not, thanks Hex"

"No problem, come on let's go and get some grub I'm starved"

Hex grabbed the clothes and put them in a sack and walked out of the room, Red smiled and walked out of the room after Hex.

"So did you do what I asked?"

"Yes, Master"

" How many times did you do it?"

"Twice, my lord, and then he disappeared for a week"

"You have located him?"

"Yes my lord, he is living with the Teen Titans"

"Hmm… Interesting, go and scout out the area and when he is alone…"

"Yes my lord"

Red looked at the T-tower, from the cab that they had got in after they had left what he had found out, was in fact, Hot Topic.

"Were are we going, Hex?"

" We are going to the only doctor I would trust, with this sort of thing"

"Who?"

"Her name is Dr. Ashly Markon and she specializes in child rape victims, so don't worry you're in good hands"

"A… woman…?"

"Don't worry, Red she won't harm you, not with me there"

Hex smiled and turned to look out the window, but stopped

"Red? Are you okay?"

Red's was had gone an odd crimson colour, Hex was going to be in he same room as him, when he was going to be examined, when he DID NOT have his shorts or boxers on,

"Your gonna be in the same room as me, when she… um…examines me?"

"WHAT… no, no, of cause not, well yes I'm gonna be in the same room but you'll be behind a curtain, so don't worry about me seeing you" she said looking at the now even more (if possible) flushed face of Red Red sank into the seat hoping he could just disappear.

"Dr. Markon? Are you here?" A young woman looked up at Hex and Red as they entered the room

"Ah! Miss Walker I am glad you came"

She then notice Red how was looking at the floor and pretending to kick some dust.

"Is that him?" she said looking at Hex and then at Red again, Hex nodded and looked at her "Dr. Markon please don`t… do anything to him without asking and tell him what you are doing, I want to keep him as calm as possible"

The Doctor nodded and led Red over to a bed and drew a curtain around, blocking Hex`s view of him.

Red looked at the doctor who had picked up some latex gloves and was putting them on "Get on the bed, please and remove your trousers and boxes" Red got on the bed and did what she said, while thinking "_Hex is just behind the curtain, so if she does try something, Hex will be here to stop it_"

"Try to relax, this can get quite uncomfortable"

"_Wait, what, what she gonna do_" he felt himself start to panic.

Hex looked over to were Red and the doctor was and then turned her head back to the window looking out towards the city, she shut her eyes and let her mind wonder, back to her childhood

_FLASHBACK_

_A young girl about 11-12 was sitting in her room waiting for her father to come in and give her a punishment for hitting a boy at school. She sighed and sat down and started drawing, "I don't get it, he touched my friend, in a way that was inappropriate for someone his age" she mused aloud, "yes, he did, but that still dosen`t mean you can just smash him head in" The girl looked around and saw her father standing in the door way "and now because of that, you have to be" the girl looked at her father in horror as he stated to remove his belt, shoes and trousers. "NO, FATHER, DON'T, PLEASE, DON'T DO IT, PLEASE" she screamed hoping that someone would come and help, but no one came._ _The Girl screamed as her father began to grope her ass and remove her clothes "NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT THIS, PLEASE FATHER, STOP, PLEASE!" But he never stopped. He was about to enter her and she opened her mouth…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"NO! DON'T, STAY AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE, GO AWAY, PLEASE!" Hex opened her eyes and looked over to were Red and the Doc was.

She saw Red holding what looked like a scalple and the doctor a sedative; she put two and two together and ran over. "Stop! What do you think you are doing, you stupid bitch" Hex grabbed the sedative and threw it against the wall, she then ran over to Red and began chanting soothing words to him, in the hopes that it would calm him down, while prying the scalple from his hands.

"What did you do to him?" she asked now rocking the terrified teen back and forth

"I was just examining him and talking to him when he just starting having a panic attack"

"Did you say anything, do any specific movement"

"All I did was talk, telling him that he was being a good boy and-" Red let out a high pitched scream at the mention of "good boy" and cuddled up to Hex gripping her frame tightly and began muttering "Not again, please. Not again, please" over and over again Hex sighed "Did you find any damage?"

"No"

"Then we can leave"

"Yes, you can"

"It wasn't a question" And then she grabbed Red and walked to the window, she took out Red`s Xenothium belt from the sack and put it on, pressed the button in the middle and disappeared.

Raven looked around for her book which had some how vanished.

"Robin, have you seen my book?" she asked the boy wonder

"No"

"Cyborg?"

"No"

"Beast boy?"

"Sorry"

"Starfire?"

"No, friend Raven I have not seen the book"

Raven sighed and began to walk back to her room, she suddenly felt dizzy and had to stop "Raven?" She looked around and saw her friends looking at her

"I'm fine, just had a dizzy spell, that's all" Raven then turned around and sent out a telepathic message to Hex,

*_Hex, there's someone watching the tower, be careful on your way back*_

(A/N) YES I DID IT, I UPDATED "bows" and I am sorry if the ending was a bit cheesy and I do have a good reason: Most was done during my insomnia spell I have been having these last few days XD either way I hope you enjoy this chapter because the next one will take some more time 


	4. We know, He know

This is dedicated to Ravisk, Lectorthewerewolf, RubyXRven and Amaranth-the-Vampire, they have encourage me in continuing the story and so I will :D enjoy it

_FLASHBACK_

_Hex looked out at the Norwegian harbor with a very lustful look "Food, food come dear food" she whispered as a human came up the road to the old and abandoned house looking for the now, dead dog at her feet. _ _Hex smiled and jumped down from her perch and down to the ground floor, were the front door was, she hid herself and waited for her prey to come in._

_The man looked around for his dog, he sighed and walked up to the house, shuddering at how quiet it was up here, with the old abandoned witch house._ _Hex looked at the man " oh! What a big blood donor I have found" she said, she watched as the man whipped around at the sudden sound, "W-who's there?" he said looking frantically around the empty room._

_Hex laughed, a manic laugh that ran though the very bones of the man " Run, run, run" she said and pounced._ _The scream was heard from the house to the port and men came rushing only to se a dried up corps hanging from the window and another on the road._

_Hex smiled and walked up to one of the men, grabbing him from behind, she dug her teeth, into the mans neck and sucked all of his blood out, in a matter of seconds. The other men turned around and screamed at the sight, as they began running back to the town, Hex pounced and took them all out, when she was done with them all but one, she turned around and walked back to the house leaving one single survivor, standing in the middle of the massacre of dried corpses._

_Night came quickly and Hex soon found herself up in her makeshift bed, of dead animals. She sat up when she heard a noise, a very unfamiliar noise and smell. "Shh, don't worry little one, I'm not here to hurt you" Hex looked around the room seeing a man by the steps, "I'm just here to help" Hex smelled the air around him and walked over to him, he smelt safe._

"_If I feed you and help you keep your 'needs' under control, will you be me and my wife's daughter?" Hex looked at the man and nodded, he smiled and picked her up, Hex didn't struggle or do anything to stop it, her first big mistake._ _Hex was so sikked up about having a family, she ignored the voice in the back of her head screaming her name "Hex! HEX STOP!" _

_END FLASHBACK_

"HEX!!" Red X screamed gripping the driver of the bike, like she was the last thing on earth.

"HEX LOOK OUT!" Hex was brought back to the presence by her passengers panicked yells, her eyes widened behind the helmet and she swerved out of the way, of the incoming car and back into the right lane.

"Jesus Christ Hex, what were you thinking about, that would make you forget to drive the bike?!?" Red asked

"My past" was all she said as she drove off into a side ally, stopping out side a nice little coffee shop, with a view of the lagoon and the T-tower.

"Anny, I can't believe my old eyes, you've come back to society" an old man said looking up as Hex and Red come in

"Thanks Jeff" she said smiling at the old man

"And who's your friend?"

"Oh… this is-" Hex stopped and looked at Red with pleading eyes

He took the hint "Nemo Alexander, nice to meet you" he said reaching his hand out to the old man, who grasped it

" Nemo Alexander, what an unusual name to put together"

"My Ma was an unusual person"

"Ma? You a Limey?"

"No, but my Ma was so I got into the habit to call her that"

"So you're part Limey, are ye? Where ya Ma be from then?" a young man from behind the counter asked

"Liverpool and yes I am part Limey"

"Ah, even better ye're a Liverpool-er, 'aven't 'ad one of those for a 'ime 'ow" Red looked at the man like he had grown a second head

" He said: that they haven't had a person with Liverpool blood, in here for a long time" Hex translated for him Red nodded and followed Hex or Anny, as the old man had called her, to a table with a window facing the view

Hex looked out of the window and then at Red

"Anarchy Walker, before you ask"

"Anarchy as in: Anarchy no rules in Russian"

"Yes, my Father or should I say my ADOPTED, Father had served in Russia during the war, so that was what he called me"

"Wait, did you say adopted, what happened to your real parents?"

"Dead, Car accident. I was six, and I just walked away from the recharge and wondered of to a harbor town, not far from were I was, from there I stayed in an abandoned house for two years, before my father came and adopted me, after that I was just an ordinary child, well as ordinary as I could be with completely black eyes, no white, no other colour, just pure black"

"That sucks, Anarchy"

"Anny"

"What?"

"You can call me Anny"

"Oh right, sorry"

"Why apologize, you misunderstood, it's normal"

"Yeah… Hex can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What are your powers, well beside spells and stuff?"

"Kido"

"Ki- what`s?"

"Kido, it's a form of magic from my home, were we use the elements, as resources, I believe you called it Alchemy"

"Alchemy! That wasn't magic, it's was science and it never worked"

"I know, they made a lot of other stuff, just not what they wanted"

"Which was making gold out of Iron"

Hex nodded and looked at the bartender, who came over.

"What can I get you, Guv?" he asked looking at Hex

"_Guv?_" Red thought

"Same as always, Jonathan"

" 'ure 'ing Guv, 'nd 'our 'end?"

Red looked at the man "Coffee, if you have it, please"

"'offee, 'eah 'cause we 'ave tha', So that one Char, and one 'offee, righ'?"

Hex nodded and he left

"Guv? Char? Care to translate for me?"

"Guv: It's short for Guvner a British form a Boss and Char: Is tea"

"Oh" was all he could say.

The next few minutes were an awkward silence, only broken when their order came.

"Thanks, Jonathan" Hex said

The bartender smiled "Any 'ime Guv" and left.

"So is your name really Nemo Alexander?"

"Yes and all I said then is true my Ma was a Liverpool-er"

"Oh; but you don't sound English"

"That's because she was a one-night stand with my Da or better words are she was raped by him and became pregnant with me, she didn't have and abortion because I was a human with a beating heart when she found out, so she kept me, not that it mattered, she died giving birth to me, all she got to know before she passed on was that I was an Albino and then she died, after that all the foster families I was in just spontaneously died and after my 13 foster family died, I just left stole the suit and became Red X, end of story"

"They just died, like that" Hex said snapping her fingers Red shook his head

"No, they died in the most bizarre ways like murder suicide, drowning in their soup, killing themselves with forks, pencils, cars, fingers, just dropping dead, stopping the blood going to their head and stopping it from leaving so their head blew up and drinking acid, soap water and suffocating themselves by having their mouth on the exhaust pipe on the car and breathing carbon dioxide and much, much more that are just to gross to talk about"

Hex looked at him oddly "They just killed themselves, no reason?"

"No reason, they just did"

"Oh"

"He- Anny, when will we be, um… Going back to the tower?"

"Do you want to?"

"No, not at all, but it's just that the other, Titans are sorta well… protective of you"

Hex sighed "Raven said some ones watching the tower"

Red froze "W-what?! Wa-watching the… tower?"

Hex nodded "So um… what did your Da look like, did you ever see a pic of 'im?"

Red was silent for a moment, then "Black hair, gray eyes, MP built body and a smile that said "fuck right off" (A/N I've been DYING to use that line XD) not much else I can say about him"

Hex nodded and was about to lift her hand to ask for the check when

"OH YEAH! -" Red suddenly said "He had a scar over his left eye, that he got when he was in the Russian war and the number 333 drawn with a knife into his right arm"

Hex froze at the mention of the number 333 and the scar "WHAT!? No, that can't be right, that can't be right. No, oh god no, please, not him not now, oh god!" she screamed standing up with shuch force that she knocked the tea cup down, Red caught it before it hit the ground.

"Anny! What's wrong!? What do you mean not now!?"

"That's what MY dad looked like, my adopted one"

"So?"

"Red, he's here, he's the one watching the tower, it must be," she finally said sitting down and burying her head in her arms.

Red was silent, His Dad was watching the tower?!

Someothergodforsakenplace

The man smiled as he felt a world of distress, coming from the necklaces in his hands. "So she knows, dose she" he said and walked out of the towers shadow and into the gloomy moonlight, he was tall and MP built, with black hair and gray eyes, and with a smile that said "fuck right off" "Run, run, run, but I'll get you Anny, I always do" he said and started walking to the shoreline of the T-tower island.

* * *

Hope ye likey :D and i got to use the word Limey YES


	5. Back, but safe?

"HEX! WHY IN GODS NAME ARE WE GOING BACK TO THE TOWER IF HE'S WATCHING IT?!" Red X screamed as he and Hex ran towards the docks, Red running a bit behind.

"Because we have to warn the other titans of how dangerous he is, if they get hurt I would never forgive myself," she said calmly as they stopped, Red X could help but notice that her hair shone in the moonlight.

The docks smelt like fish and guts, and Red regretted everything now, he felt fear crawl up his spine and into his brain making him tremble and shake.

Hex saw this and reached for his hand, grasping it tightly, comforting him silently feeling his fear, she looked at him "If you want I could teleport us into the tower so that we don't have to be outside" she asked

The teen nodded smiling, "Thanks Hex I'd like that" Hex smiled and grabbed his arm, "Might as well warn you I've NEVER done this before" She said.

They disappeared.

-----*-----

The man stepped up to the wall of the tower; he put his hand on it and felt the smooth surface, to smooth to climb.

He pulled out the necklace and held it out so that the moonlight reflected of it and into his face; he grinned.

"Hehe not going to work little Anny, not going to work" he whispered as he walked over to the door, tapping the code in and slipping through the door as it silently slide open.

-----*-----

Red X opened his eyes as he felt everything slow down, they where back in Hex's room.

He walked over too the bed and sat down on it, shivering.

"Hex, do you think he can get into the tower?" he asked looking at the girl as she slipped her jacket off, she shrugged

"I don't think so, the security is on full alert and Raven is mentally searching the grounds surrounding the tower, so I'm sure he can't come in" she answer as she stripped to the waist up, Red X felt his face grow hot and he turned away.

"Do you mind NOT doing that while I'm in the room, seriously Hex!" he said as he rubbed his face trying and failing to get the blush to go away.

Hex giggled, "Don't worry, I'm just changing T-shirts nothing else, so it's safe" she said and walked out of the room.

Red X sighed and fell onto the bed, yawning. He looked at the digital clock in the roof and saw that they had been out for 10 hours, Red X sat up leaning on his elbows, an hour ago he found out that Hex was his adopted sister, an hour ago he found out his dad was alive, an hour ago he found out his dad was outside the tower, watching for the right moment, He shivered again and got up, walking into the room opposite Hex's, his room, his home; his new sanctuary.

-----*-----

Hex walked into the living room spell back on covering her beach sunset red hair with a silk black one.

Her black hair shone as she stepped through the moonlight that lit up the room.

She walked over to the fridge and took out some soda, she sat down on the sofa and pulled her legs up so the were crossed over each other.

Hex sighed enjoying the peace and quiet that was there rarely during the day, she sniffed and out the can down on to the table.

She got up and walked over to the window, muttering a spell on the way. A tree crawled it's way slowly up the wall as Hex came out and she jumped onto it, landing lightly.

She sat down and began chanting "Within the deep bowls, at Hell's gate, Death entwines our lives, and binds our fates" a light glow appeared and it surrounded the tower, Hex smiled and sat completely still taking in the information that was around the tower; Nothing, he was gone.

Hex smiled in relief and walked back into the tower, the tree disappearing as she did. She walked to her room and heard snoring coming from the room opposite hers she looked in and saw Red X laying on the bed snoring softly.

She smiled again, shut the door and went to bed.

-----*-----

Bad dude's POV

I smiled as I smelt nothing but the sweet smell of the Sandman wonder around the tower.

Ah how easy it was… I hadn't even TRIED to get into the tower and yet…

Oh yes this was my lucky day, i could see it know, that little weakling son under me as I played. I smiled again and walked towards the youngest titan's room; Beast Boy I think he was called.

-----*-----

Normal POV

Beast Boy shifted in his bed as he felt a small wind push into his body.

He opened his eyes and blinked "Cyborg that you dude?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Dude it's like 3 in the morning what are you doing in here?" he asked again squinting at the shape in the door way.

"Oh nothing just looking for some… fun" the figure said as he walked into the room, door shutting behind him.

Beast Boy suddenly felt trapped, he turned into a gorilla; Tried at least.

He looked at his body and then at the man who was towering over him with a very scary grin, he yelped as he felt him grab his arms tying them tight, "Now tell me where Red X is or I'll slit your pants and put something you don't want, where you don't want it, do you understand Garfield Logan?" Beast Boy's eyes widened and he let a sob escape his lips, "D-don't p-please d-don't, I'll tell you just d-don't" he pleaded knowing that he sounded pathetic, "That's my boy" that man said "Now where is he?"

Beast Boy told him.'

-----*-----

Red X woke with a start. '

He looked around the room looking for the clock, he spotted it and it read 2:30 am; he had been asleep for four hours.

He got up and walked out of the room and towards the living room; it was dark.

"Hey there, little one" Red X froze

"N-no, n-not y-you, p-please" he stuttered tears falling from his eyes, he turned around and sobbed as he saw the face of the man that had made his life come crashing down.

He looked around the now lit room and saw the other titans tied up, gagged and blindfolded, Hex was among them.

He yelped when he felt his dad finger his shirt, Red X backed up and tried making a run for it; didn't work and he soon found himself on the ground with his dad crushing his chest.

"Hehe Nemo Alexander, you should have know better than to go against my will, now you'll pay" and he ripped his shirt of, tossing it carelessly to the side, he started removing his pants but stopped and ripped them of instead.

While all this was happening Hex sat there and listened to the man that had ruined her life too as he rapes her brother.

She let out a low growl; soon she told herself, very soon she'd get lose and THEN… she would kill him, kill him with PASSION!

Red X whimpered, "_Not again, not again!_" he thought and he kicked thin air just hoping that he'd hit the Ex-MP officer.

"Oh no you don't" The man grunted and ripped his boxers off, exposing him to the world.

"This is going to hurt a lot, because the other times I was being soft on you" he said and thrust into him.

Red X screamed with all of his life and with every thrust came a scream and tears.

He cried as he was flipped over onto his stomach, "You know this will be the first time I've ever done this to you, I thought I should try this, just for kicks" He felt something trail round his hole and squirmed, "NO I WON'T LET YOU!" he yelled and kicked the man in the balls, he felt his foot make contact and began standing up, but was pushed down again.

"You know I was REALLY hoping I didn't have to do this to you, but hey you fought BACK!" he said and stuck all of his fingers into the hole and thrust his finger back and forth.

Red X screamed, oh how he screamed the pain was unbearably large, a ripping feeling came, like he was being ripped apart from the inside, he squirmed again but only received harder thrusts, he screamed and sobbed in pain, begging him to stop, nothing worked.

-----*-----

Bad dudes POV

I smiled as I heard how broken he was becoming, hearing him beg for me to stop was wonderful, hearing him sob and cry was magnificent, every thing came down to these last few minutes of pain.

"Have you ever given oral sex and then been fucked senseless?" I asked knowing the answer.

As I expected he shook his head, crying harder.

-----*-----

Normal POV

Red X watched in horror as he brought of a metal pipe and placed it near him, he looked back to his dad and squeaked as he sat on his chest.

"Suck it, and you better suck it bloody good, you hear me son?" he asked Red X whimpered when he was called son, but slid his mouth no the less over the erection in his face and began sucking, harder, faster, better then he had been forced before, his dad moved with him bucking his hips to Red X's rhythm and moaned again and again. He removed his dick from his mouth after about half an hour and picked up the pipe.

"I did this to your mother too you know son, she was such a good FUCK" and he rammed the pipe into his entrance, a scream was earned and he did it again and again and again, screams coming from the hurting child as he rammed it back and forth with all of his muscle power.

A crack was heard and he stopped inspecting the damage; it was done. He pulled the pipe out and dressed his son, not caring if he hurt him.

-----*-----

Hex heard a rustling sound and knew that he was done with Red X, now it was her turn.

He nails grew long and she cut through the rope the bind her, the blindfold followed suit and so did the gag, she stood up silently and saw him try to leave the room leaving her brother shivering on the floor covered in his own blood.

She stalked over to him and just as he turned around, punched him.

"Let's take this outside"

And they all disappeared.


	6. Not Again, Never Again

The sky was dark and unforgiving, promising rain, not that it mattered to the people on the roof, all that mattered to them was the battle that was going to begin, and what happened afterwards.

"So little Anny, what are you going to do to me, eh? Are you going to slaughter me like you slaughtered Saleman's Port?" he asked grinning as he saw a reaction come from the girl.

"No" was the simple reply as she walked over to the other titans, untied them and then walked over to her brother who was now getting back up, hiding his face in shame of what happened. '

She helped him over to the other titans and as Raven took him, began healing him immediately.

Hex saw that he was in good hands and walked away so that she was facing the man that had destroyed her life and the life of her family.

"Ten hours; I give you ten hours to leave this country but after that I will kill you!" she said hoping it was enough; of cause not.

"Why should I leave, I'm a US citizen, I have every right to be here"

"You broke that right the minute you raped his mother, you broke that right the minute you raped your SON!" she screamed the last word.

The man chuckled "So why do you care, he's only your adopted brother NOT even your half brother WHY do you care?" Hex was silent, when did she care what happened to him? why did she want to protect him?

" I want to protect him because he's like me, he grew up with no proper family, he has been through the same as me WORSE in fact and we are family even if it's only by adoption" she said looking at the teen she so badly wanted to help.

"HAHAHA YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU WANT TO PROTECT HIM?! HE'S A USELESS TWIRP, THE ONLY THING HE'S GOOD AT IS BEING SOME ONE BITCH!" he laughed pointing at Red X who shrank back and into Raven who pushed him back towards the other titans.

"Hex, this is your battle but promise me that you'll give that asshole one from me" Raven said looking at Hex who smiled nodding

"And me" Beast Boy said

"YO don't forget me y'all" Cyborg said stepping forwards

"Will Hex be so kind to give the villain one from me too, please" Starfire said smiling

"Don't you dare forget me" Robin said grinning and cracking his knuckles

Hex smiled and turned "You are so doomed"

The man smiled back "So you're all going to protect my son are you?"

"Wrong! We're protecting my brother, he was NEVER your son" Hex said and punched him.

The crack was loud and echoed around the lagoon, Hex smiled " That was for Beast Boy, don't you EVER threaten him again"

She came round and bunched him again this time in the stomach, he got winded and fell to the ground

"That was for Robin, don't mess with the Guv" She kicked him in the ribs and heard the satisfying crack "That was for Cyborg, mess with my bro you mess with me" The punch to the head was the most satisfying

"THAT was for Raven, play with fire, you're gonna get burned"

She kicked him in the balls and listened to his groan "That was for Starfire, NEVER underestimate a girl"

He staggered up holding his ribs and nose that were both broken,

"You've grow stronger, Hexling but no matter I can beat you anytime I want" he said and broke his nose again putting it strait.

"Then why don't you" Hex challenged

"Because then the fun would be over to quickly, but I might as well show you HOW I would beat you" he said smirking and he held up the necklace.

Hex paled "No" she breathed "NO, HOW DID YOU GET THAT? HOW?" she screamed

"I took it from the priest after you killed him, strange that you'd entrust something like that to some one like him, Anarchy, yes strange indeed"

Hex panic and ran for the necklace hoping she could grab it, but no he moved to the left and Hex missed

"You should have done that, little Anny, you should not have done that" he grinned and… crushed the necklace in his hand pulverizeing it.

Hex gasped, clutching her heart, "N-no" she stammered "Y-you IDIOT" she yelled

He grinned looking at how much pain she was in, he was just about to run away when… "Run, run, run Anthony Fish but you'll NEVER escape"

He turned around and gasped.

The Titans, including the young super thief looked in shock at the teenage girl standing in front of them, if you could call her that.

Her skin had turned black with long black pikes piercing her arms and back, her normally ginger hair was turning black too and her eyes had become dark, hollow holes and vampire fangs where showing dripping a strange substance onto the ground, burning a small hole; acid.

The man grinned as he saw her "Well, well, well, looks like little Anny can't play fair" he said in a mocking tone.

To everyone surprise she didn't snap at the man, she did't growl, she talk civilized back to him "Oh but Father, you know what you called me mean no rules right and I can't tell you how many time I heard you say live up to your name" her British accent was strong and it was easy to tell that she was mocking him.

The man growled and launched himself at Hex, who side-stepped avoiding the attack and created a ball of Kido energy to fire at the man, but stopped when she saw who he had actually been going for; Red X, her brother.

Red X froze when he saw is dad come running at him, he smashed his fist onto the teleport- button on his belt and reappeared behind Cyborg who moved to protect the small teen.

A scream cut through the air like a knife and every one turned to see Hex clutching her head, a burgundy glow emitting from her eyes and hands.

She turned her head into a VERY unnatural way and grinned a sadistic and manic smile making the teens shiver.

"Let's have some FUN!" she said and ran towards the man fangs exposed and long, nails ready to kill.

The scream that came from her throat was haunting, and eerie sound that sent bird flying into the dark, cold sky.

Raven put up a force field around them, keeping them safe from their friend. What they saw next was horrific and Raven felt the hand of guilt clutch her heart.

"Life is the key, to your ETERNAL MISERY, HOLD THE HEART SQUEEZE IT TIGHT, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER DEATH TONIGHT" She chanted as a black snake came out of nowhere and circled Red X's dad, Red X noted that her voice had changed, low, husky, dark, threatening; evil, pure evil now rested in her soul.

"NOW WHO'S THE LITTLE PIGGY," she screeched madly at her tormentor grinning at the man as he reeled back from the snake and closer to her.

She lifted her arm so that her palm was facing the darkening sky, and began chanting again "In the middle of the Devils nest, lies your final test, listen to words of wisdom and destroy this kingdom, watch as I send for your worlds end" and then a muddy red color appeared and shot up into the sky opening it and showing a portal, silently swirling and turning in the blood red sky.

A roar brought Red X back to the present and he looked up at the sky, and saw the most hideous creature he had ever seen crawl out of the portal.

"Through these Indigo eyes summons the creature of Canadian fires, a creature so hideous, a creature so dark, WENDIGO THE MONSTER WITH THE ICE COLD HEART" another howl followed the chant and the creature pulled itself into their world, landing in the lagoon, creating a tidal wave in the process.

The creature's body was skeletal, thin, so thin in fact that they could see it's ribs, the shoulders were hunched up and the shoulder-blades looked like they were dislocated. It had no lips and he could see the yellow and green teeth that were in the creatures mouth, its arms were long and thin, nails sharp and it's eyes where demonic and dark.

"Hihi, isn't this FUN?" She asked with her head cocked sideways giving her a naïve look, her small giggle making her sound deranged. Another howl scared the air, making the darkening sky shudder and open up.

The rain fell from the sky, soaking the teens. Hex turned her head up towards the sky, grinning.

"So that's it is it, you go around depending on other creatures to save you, yes, I'd expect that from the likes of you" Hex's head snapped down, her hair sticking to her face making her look like a ghost.

"What" She hissed looking at the intruder with dangerous glint in her eyes, "What did you say, depending? ME DEPENDING ON OTHER CREATURES, DO NOT INSULT ME!" She screeched.

The man smirked "Oh but you do, you depended on the fact that people came up to the house when you where younger, you depended on the fact that I wouldn't kill you or give you to the government, YOU DEPENDED ON THE TITANS TO KEEP YOU SAFE, YOU DEPENDED ON MY SON TO KEEP YOUR SECRET SAFE, YOU ARE DEPENDANT ANARCHY WALKER AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN DENY IT!" Red's dad screamed at the young witch.

Hex eyes flared and she turned to face the man that had made her life a living hell, the man that had hurt her brother, and the man that she was going to kill.

"Now you understand why, I left, now you understand why I didn't want to be with you, the fact that you raped me has nothing to do with it, It's the fact that you know me, you know how I think and for that you must die" she said the last few words simply like it was normal.

She smiled and jumped into the air vanishing and reappearing behind the man, she smiled and pushed her hand through the body, the hand came out the other end holding the heart.

She Squeezed.

The scream was horrible to listen to, howling was heart stopping and the begging and pleading killed the soul.

Hex smiled and she ripped her hand out of the body and laughed when she saw he was still alive.

"Cheating death are we, dad?" she asked and punched his head so hard that the neck broke.

Red X felt bile rise in his throat and he turned away from the terrible site.

He turned back when he heard a sob and saw that Hex had turned back to her normal self, with tears falling from her deep blue eyes, tears of sadness, tears of anger, but tears none the less, he walked over and stroked the shocked girls face.

She grabbed him and hugged him, with Red hugging her back, cooing to her, holding her as she let 80 years of pain free.


	7. Last Time?, I Don't Know

It was a dry day, the wind was still, it was there but barely, the sun shone through the window, it was warm on the face of the people out side the building and the ground was dry; the perfect day.

Hex out the window at the runway.

"Why?"

Hex turned around to meet Red X's sad eyes

"Why are you going to bury him, he brought you hell, he hurt you in the worst way possible, why give him rest?" he asked

"If I don't, then he'll come back and I can't have him hurt you or any one else, that's why" she replied

She walked over and hugged him "Good bye little brother, I'll see you again, I promise" and with that she turned and went into the departures lounge waiting for her plane to start boarding.

Red X had a heave heart when he thought about what she said, if she didn't bury him, he'd come back.

Red shivered as he watched Hex from afar, the intercom crackled "All passengers leaving Jump City to Os County please go to the gate; Todos los pasajeros a salir de la ciudad de Salto Os Condado, por favor ir a la puerta" the announcer repeated it in Spanish.

Red X saw Hex get up and make her way to the gate; she turned and smiled at him.

Red X watch the coffin get loaded onto the plane. He sighed and saw Hex wave at him before she disappeared onto the plane, back to her home, back to where it all started.

He turned around and walked out of the airport.

-----*-----

Hex sat down in her seat next to the window, he was right underneath her, she could feel it.

She took out her mp3 player and put it on the loudest, so that she didn't have to listen to the old man behind her rant about how the younger generation showed no respect.

Hex new that she should be okay, she new that he was dead, but still… this nagging feeling was in the back of her neck, telling her that something was going to go wrong.

-----*-----

The cargo hold was cold and dark, suitcases and boxes where loaded into it making it hard to move in there if needed.

But at the very back was a black coffin; it was labelled as a John Doe.

The silence was eerie and dark; the only thing that could be heard was a scraping sound, then a crack.

The lid was lifted from the coffin.

-----*-----

Hex's eyes snapped open and she screamed

"NO!"

She was 10 000 feet in the air with no help and no hope.

A voice sang from the cargo hold, making the passengers, stewardesses and pilots, shiver and panic.

"I'm not dead; Little Anny"


End file.
